Mightyena
Mightyena (Japanese: グラエナ Guraena) is a giant alien-mutated Dark-Type Pokémon and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Mightyena is used to fighting in a team that defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. Mightyena gives obvious signals when he's preparing to attack: he starts to growl deeply and then flattens his body. History Backstory Mightyena used to be completely normal until one day. The Geonosians were rapidly losing kaiju, and needed a new source. This was where they turned to Pokémon. The first one it captured and experimented on was a Mightyena, eventually fully transforming it completely kaiju-sized and putting it under their control. The Two Hounds Mightyena's first and only Geonosian expedition was to Jerusalem. That same day the turkey Stuffing was chasing his rival, until he came upon the sigh of a ship owned by The Geonosians hovering over Jerusalem. Then, the ship beamed down Geonosian Mightyena before zooming off into the sky. Meanwhile, Jewish Shepherd was resting when he heard the sounds of screaming and was woken up. Leaping to the scene, Jewish Shepherd found Geonosian Mightyena chasing Stuffing, who screamed and jumped carefully around buildings that the dark hound smashed right through. Jewish Shepherd just knew that Stuffing was here for a good cause - or at least didn't want to destroy the city. Therefore, he decided to only attack Geonosian Mightyena. Jewish Shepherd pounced, but Geonosian Mightyena saw it coming and Sucker Punched the opposing hound in the nose, knocking him flat. As Geonosian Mightyena towered over him, Jewish Shepherd blasted him in the face with a light beam, making the mind-controlled kaiju stumble backwards. At the same time Stuffing took out his Cornucopia and sent a tomato splattering all over Geonosian Mightyena's face. Jewish Shepherd clawed at Geonosian Mightyena, only to get one slash off before the villainous Pokemon sprayed sand into his eyes. As Geonosian Mightyena bit deep into Jewish Shepherd's throat, Stuffing breathed fire onto the dark hound, burning him. Throwing Jewish Shepherd away, Geonosian Mightyena turned and fired a beam of darkness from his mouth at Stuffing. Hurt, the turkey tried to send out flames, but they were much weaker. Geonosian Mightyena dug underground. As Stuffing peered into the hole, the mind-controlled dog popped out behind the turkey and bit into him. It was then that Stuffing had his epiphany: Geonosian Mightyena was trying to eat him for Thanksgiving dinner. Stuffing breathed a massive stream of flames that baked Geonosian Mightyena. Screaming, the mind-controlled hound bit deeper, only to be thrown off. Next, Jewish Shepherd came in, slamming a light beam into Geonosian Mightyena that sent him flying towards Stuffing. Ripping out the Tower of David, Stuffing raised it above his head as the alien-controlled Pokemon came closer to him, ready to smash it upon the opponent's head... Mightyena fainted! Abilities *''Resistances'' - Mightyena is resistant to dark energy attacks and attacks from ghosts. As well as this, Mightyena is extremely resistant to telekinesis or other forms of psychic attacks. *'Snarl' - Mightyena is able to unleash a blast of dark energy from his mouth that both deals damage and reduces the damage of enemies' energy attacks. *'Dig' - Mightyena can dig underground and burrow at a moderate speed. *'Crunch' - Mightyena has sharp teeth and a very strong bite. *'Sucker Punch' - If an enemy is about to attack, Mightyena can hit them with his own powerful punch first. *'Howl' - Mightyena can howl to the moon to increase his power when attacking. *'Moxie' - Mightyena's power and strength are greatly increased after he takes an opponent out of the fight. Weaknesses *Mightyena is weak to martial arts, insects, and light energy. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Male Category:Video Game Character Category:Predators Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)